Birthday Surprise, a prewriting classes story
by 0Permanent Hiatus0
Summary: Okay, one of my older stories that I didnt see a point in rewriting...it has cross-dressing...dont know why...:P Shounen-Ai by the way...


**WAHH IM GUNNA MISS YUGI'S BIRTHDAY ALL CUZ TODAY'S MY ONEE-CHAN BIRTHDAY!!!!**

**Rachel-…Hm…but you're writing now….**

**(Calms down) Oh…**

**Rachel- (sweat drop) she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Most people expect that on their birthday their family will wake them up in an extravagant way. Well, because of Yugi's large family (meaning the Kaiba's, Jounuchi's, Bakura's, Ishtar's, and his own family) he was slightly terrified when he went to bed the night before.

Still though, when Yugi woke up on June 4, 2009 he was not bombarded with yells and cries of "happy birthday!" Instead a quiet room with only him and his younger sister Rachel inside.

"Get up, get dressed; meet me in my room." **(My mom says that to me every morning before school!) **She had said to the now awakened hikari before leaving.

He did as she asked and went into her room to find her sitting on her bed fully dressed and ready to head out. Rachel got up, dragged him to her bed, and pushed him to sit down before going to her closet and picking some things out.

She took the things she pulled out and laid them out on the bed to see what they looked like. She had pulled out an 11 inches long violet seamless tube top, a large holed fishnet camisole tank top, and a black 12 inch long ruffled mini skirt. She then pulled out some black fish net stockings from her drawer and dark purple pumps with 3 inch heels. She looked at the outfit and nodded.

"Put that on." She had commanded and Yugi, being used to being her Barbie doll sometimes, agreed. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked how he looked. Rachel had given him a black strapless bra and stuffed it so he looked like he had Shizuka sized breast. They straitened his hair and put it in two pig tails before Rachel put some make up on him. She just put some subtle lavender eye shadow, black eye liner, and a bit of blush on him. He also wore his collar and a gold ring with the millennium eye and an amethyst in the pupil that Yami got him.

Rachel her self wore a black open shoulder fishnet mesh crop top with sleeves on the shoulders and around the arms with a red cropped bra top with an O ring between the cups underneath and black denim studded stretch mini skirt. She put on some red satin open toe pumps that showed her toes painted black. She had similar make up on as Yugi's only her eye shadow was pink. Rachel's hair was down except for a small crown pony tail in the back made of some of the red streaks in her hair. She wore red hoop earrings and her collar as well as the promises ring James got her with a black diamond in the middle and a ruby to the left and right of it.

After they were dressed they headed out to a bar where their friends met them. The bar was called Kage no Bishonen (**bad translation of shadow cutie)** and was famous for it's amazingly gorges bartender, Yami.

Yami- being Yugi's other self- got them the whole bar for the night and had something very special planned for his aibou.

"Ne, Yu-chan, the gangs over there." Rachel said pointing to where James was waving for them to come over. They went there and sat next to their respective lovers. Everyone was there including Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea, Mai, Rebecca, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, James, Yami, Grandpa, and Arthur.

Yugi greeted them all easily since every one knew of his tendency to cross dress and gave Yami a kiss before asking him for a Sex on the Beach. Yami got up and made his love the pink beverage.

After drinking a bit they all decided it was dancing time. Rachel went to the stage and grabbed the guitar. She hooked it and the microphone up and started singing a song they could dance to.

garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii

yuutsu no borode odoru  
jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
moroku maichiru puzzle  
kono shihai kara tobitate

kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi

shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension  
kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru  
cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction  
tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai

nanairo ni moteasobu  
waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
kage ga fuchidoru game  
kono sekai kara uchinuke

kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori  
karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
make me shining chiraba kokoro no hahenra  
mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

ta-iki wa somaru, akaku nureta yubisaki ni  
habatakenu, chou no namida  
subete wa suna ni naru

shining, make you cry

kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi

please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

When the song ended every one clapped before Rachel passed the guitar to James who decided to play a…darker song…

I think / Otonatachiwa iu / tadashiku ikiro  
Kazuaru kotaeno nakade / tadasu monoga sou / Okashiterunoni  
Ittai nanio shinjireba?

Dont you know "why Im me!!" torimaku (evil)  
Douchuuwa aranami / Jibun rashiku towa?  
Gendaino keikouni / Minaga give up / Yumeoibitoyo saa!

Tsuyogari warae ima Boys & Girls / Namida misenaiyoni Boys & Girls  
Egaoni nareba tsuyoku narerusa  
Haruka miraino keshikinante / Daremo wakariwa shinaidaro?  
"Korekara" wa ima kimiga tsukamumono

I think / konoutade moshi / Dareka sukuetara  
Oreno negaukotoga hitotsu / Kanaerarerunda  
Kanaerarerunda  
Konna oredemo / Dareka ugokasu chikaraga?

Dont you know "Why Im me!!" torimaku (evil)  
Douchuuwa aranami / Jibun rashiku towa?  
Gendaino keikouni / Minaga give up / Yumeoibitoyo saa!

Kimiga egaoni narenai nara / Oremo waraewa shinaidaro  
Tomoni sasae kono bashode utae  
Zenryokude yume oerunara / nandodemo kujikerya iisa  
Soredemo hoshiwa mawari asuwa kuru

"Imano wakamono nattenai" why? / Sousa sorya sodateta omaeraga  
Kodomoni mukiattenai your life / dakara oretachiwa mayoitsuzuke

Tsuyogari warae ima Boys & Girls / Namida misenaiyoni Boys & Girls  
Egaoni nareba tsuyoku narerusa  
Haruka miraino keshikinante / Daremo wakariwa shinaidaro?  
"Korekara" wa ima kimiga tsukamumono

Every one clapped again before sitting and deciding it was time for cake. Yami and Rachel got up and got a huge chocolate chip cheese cake from the fridge in the back. They lit the 20 candles on it and put it in front of Yugi. After singing he blew out his candles.

'I wish Yami asks me…'

"Ne, what'd you wish fo' Yug?" Joey asked but the smaller just shook his head and put a finger over his lips. They ate and drank coffee and tea before pulling out the gifts. The first was from Joey, Seto, Shizuka, and Mokuba. It had blue paper and a red bow which shocked no one. Yugi opened it and found a now one of a kind duel disk that looked like the one from the last season of GX but purple and a card that looked like him in egyptian style holding a gold heart. It wa a magic card called "The Heart of the Cards".

Tristan and Duke got him a black leather jacket and matching skinny jeans for girls with purple studs on the back that say "Yami's".

Next was from Bakura and Ryou. It was actually two boxes in one. In Ryous- a light green color- was a weekend pass to spa for two and in Bakuras- a mint green- was hand cuffs and a dildo.

The Ishtars gave him an ancient coin with the eye og Ujat on it and a gift card for Hot Topic.

Rachel and James got him a camera he'd been dying for and a hand made cosplay costume of Demyx and a matching one for Axel that was for Yami. **(That's what I got this year XD)**

Yami was the last to give him a prestent but it wasn't really that flashy like you're expect from a boyfriend of 2 years. Yami handed him a purple drink he'd made just for him on their first aniversery that became Yugi's favorite.

Said duelist looked disapointed but took the drink anf took a sip. As he swallowed ne notticed something sollid but the drink didn't have ice. Confused he took it from his mouth and gassped. It was a ring- nothing fancy just a simple gold ring with a 2 karot diamond but it didn't matter because this ring was what he'd been dreaming for since he started dating Yami.

Said darkness took the ring, placed on Yugi's left finger and hissed him on the ear.

"The flight to Canada **(I think they allow gay marrige there…) **is in three months. Think that'll be enough time to plan a wedding?"

Yugi just giggled, nodded, and kissed his Yami. Every one else awwed and cuddled with their lover.

**Fwoo, just made it XD sorry it's short I only had an hour to write this before midnight….**

**HAPPY B-DAY NII-SAN!!**

**Yugi- (sweat drop) not really ur brother….**

…**.? **


End file.
